Ella y El
by sarah taken
Summary: "Ella lo había notado porque era su amiga y sabía que a él algo le faltaba" Una de las parejas más opuestas. Él y Ella viven en mundos totalmente diferentes, sin embargo...-Mi primer fic! No es de mis parejas preferidas pero....r/r plz
1. What is going on?

Ella y El  
  
  
  
Ok, este es mi primer fic y creo que no es bueno, pero es sobre algo que realmente me pasó y la pareja no es exactamente de mis favoritas (sorato 4ever!!), pero se asemejan a 'eso' que pasó en realidad.  
  
Plz r/r, se lo dedico a Fernalika, que 100pre me animó a escribir un fic, y a J.R.D  
  
Ella pensaba, echada en su cama con las manos sobre su cara. Simplemente se preguntaba cómo había dejado que esto pase...  
  
"Sólo tengo que organizar mis pensamientos...veamos..." –se dijo, he hizo un recuento mental de la situación:  
  
1 El siempre había sido su amigo "...Cuál era mi punto de vista sobre el?"-  
  
Es muy inteligente, pero tiene absolutamente toda su vida en una agenda, sé que va a llegar lejos...tan lejos, siempre el primero en la escuela, en las tardes a la academia. cursos de artes marciales (lo olvidé, ya es cinturón negro), este martes es su ceremonia de entrega, con honores, como siempre. Cómo puede hacer tanto?...pero en el fondo sé que su vida es triste, tal vez vacía, quien lo diría? bueno en deportes, el mejor en todo, popular gran personalidad...y tan vacío  
  
Ella lo había notado porque era su amiga y sabía que a él algo le faltaba, pero también sabía que jamás lo admitiría, le asustaba perder el control de las cosas, aunque tampoco lo demostraba, en realidad no demostraba nada de lo que realmente sentía, pero ella se había dado cuenta, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber sus debilidades.  
  
Bueno, eso está claro, pero lo que no entiendo es...cómo demonios me enamoré de ti??. Necesito estar contigo, escuchar tu voz. Antes era diferente, eras sólo mi amigo y no me hacías falta.  
  
La chica se preguntó si él sospecharía algo, le acababa de mandar un mensaje a su celular, como todos los días, siempre pidiéndole que la llame. La excusa de hoy era sobre su salida al cine el jueves, en el mensaje de ayer le decía que se quería matar otra vez. En parte era cierto, se sentía tan fuera de este mundo en estos días, pero él estaba allí para apoyarla, era curioso cómo sonaba su teléfono 5 minutos después de que ella le mandara los mensajes.  
  
Koushiro...fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormida...y soñó con él (N/A: que cursi!! agh, creía que eso no podía pasarm pero ya me ha pasado 2 veces esta semana!!!) 


	2. Ella

1 Koushiro-4 am  
  
Se levantó sobresaltado, ese día era su ceremonia en la academia británica, él detesta esas cosas, simplemente deberían darle el certificado y listo, sin tantas complicaciones; pero no, siempre tenía que ser así: ceremonias, entregas y él actuando 'correctamente' (las 24 horas del día).'¿Por qué no podría ser mas normal? ' jamas lo había dicho publicamente ya que daba la imagen de 'chico modelo', pero sentía que algo le faltaba, deseaba algo mas aparte de sus certificados, medallas y altas calificaciones.  
  
Suspiró y se volteó para seguir durmiendo pero no pudo, entonces vio su celular junto a su laptop y pensó en ella (no en la laptop, en 'ella'), en sus mensajes...'I wanna kill myself again, call cal call plz'....realmente no la creía capaz pero aun asi la llamada cada vez que los recibía, en el fondo solo era para escucharla diciéndole que estaba bien, solo un poco depressed- sé que no le gusta decirlo en castellano- y actuar como si nada pasara, pero podía escuchar su voz temblar queriendo quebrarse, pero ella actúa como si nada pasara.  
  
Suspiró de nuevo, sabía que era ella lo que necesitaba en su vida , ella, ella, ella. Era su amiga y a la vez algo mas (no eran 'eso' tampoco), la única que lo entendía. Definitivamente era ella lo que le hacía falta, aunque el no lo aceptara.  
  
-Somos tan diferentes y sin embrago nos conocemos tan bien....Mimi...pero qué digo, tu no necesitas un cerebrito en tu vida de princesa  
  
Sonrió languidamente, Mimi era una princesa, la habían criado como tal pero era como si estuviera encerrada, sola, así se sentía y él estaba consciente de eso, estaba sola , con tantas cosas girando en torno a ella y sin embargo tan triste.  
  
-Siempre estas alegre, sabes fingir muy bien...pero no sabes que hacer con tu vida, y yo tampoco aunque no lo parezca, solo sé que te quiero, te deseo y tu nisiquiera te das cuenta.... 


	3. Redundancia y algo mas

Aquí está el 3er cap, creo que no es muy bueno, pero lo único que hago es expresarme....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Redundancia y algo más  
  
  
  
Ambos sienten lo mismo pero sus estilos de vida son diferentes.  
  
El va de un lado a otro, cursos, campeonatos, ceremonias...toda su vida organizada y planificada, nada se puede salir de su horario.Sabe qué va a estudiar cuando ingrese a la universidad, es admirado por todos – pero nadie quisiera ser como él- , preferido de los profesores, jamás ha llegado tarde a la escuel ni ha hecho absolutamente nada incorrecto...eso es lo que ve los demás, la imagen que él da pero en el fondo es infeliz, apegado a un horario, sin nada que pueda hacer para cambiar algun punto importante de su agenda por otro mas trivial. Por qué? porque simplemente no puede...es incorrecto. 'todo se me iría de las manos si hago lo que quiero y no lo que debo'  
  
Ella, tan engreida, tan liberal, no le importa lo que digan los demás. Se ha teñido el cabello de morado, tiene un arete en el ombligo, ayer se puso uno en la oreja y hoy otro más, quiere 12 piercings en total. Y para todos ella es 'cool' y sólo eso; siempre alegre y si no lo está qué importa, se ve linda de todas formas pero con ella no me meto – la mayoría dice eso- .Mas esa no es ella.Se siente sola, siempre le dijeron princesa y le dieron de todo; debería estar agradecida y no lo está, se siente vacía, plástica y sólo sus mejores amigos saben que está pensando en suicidarse, se pregunta si alguien la extrañaría realmente y no encuentra respuesta. Ellos creen que es otra de sus etapas raras y cuando llegó al colegio con un corte en la mano creyeron que estaba llevando la etapa muy lejos, sólo eso, no la toman en serio, no le dan la atención que ella pide de una forma tan patética. Excepto él, cuando vio el segundo corte se preocupó...  
  
-No deberías hacer eso  
  
Por qué -dijo ella  
  
está...está...simplemente está mal, no deberías hacerte daño-no sabía como abordar el tema, titubeaba  
  
Por qué Koushiro ?– repitió, ahora sonreía, como si no hubiera pasado nada  
  
No quiero que te hagas daño Mimi-respondió y la cara adquirió un tono rojo muy simpático  
  
....- Mimi sonreía pero sus pensamientos ya se habían ido a otro lado, miraba a la nada  
  
Siguió sonriendo, se preocupaba por ella al menos, hablaron largo y tendido pero la chica evitaba decir lo que realmente sentía, eso la pondría mas triste y lloraría, cuando había jurado no volver a llorar en público.  
  
Es que a veces me pregunto si alguien me extrañaría realmente-dijo la chica de golpe, como si mirando al vacío hubiera encontrado la pregunta  
  
....-(tonto, Koushiro!!!responde, yo te extrañaría), pero las palabras no salían, se quedó en silencio  
  
Mimi lo miró, como esperando algo, y su semi sonrisa se desvaneció, lo único que realmente quería decirle a su amigo era que a veces sólo necesitaba que la abracen, pero nadie lo hacía, ni siquiera él~....  
  
Continuará~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No se si voy bien, de hecho, qué es estar bien o estar mal? (ok, he estado poniendo atención a la clase de filosofía) . Plz dejenme reviews para saber si le gusta, prometo que voy a poner más acción en los proximos capítulos. 


End file.
